What Tears I've Shed?
by Kinomi Shadow
Summary: Inuyasha reflects on the guilt and pain he has faced over his life time. Will Inuyasha ever be able to heal his wounds? Slight Inuyasha & Kagome romance. Oneshot.


**What Tears I've Shed?**

**By: Kinomi Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_I held onto Mother's kimono fragment and stared at all the blood, confused. Demons had come and attacked Mother because having me was very bad. Half demons like me are disgusting; at least that's what they all say._

_I look up at the human villigers who came rushing about. One of them is pointing an accusing finger at me._

_"You killed her," he growled at me. "You killed your own mother you disgusting half-breed."_

_I looked up at the man. Half-breed? I had heard that word so many times. That word that set me apart from the rest of the world._

_"I didn't sir," I squeaked. "T-the demons did it..."_

_The man slapped me._

_"You filthy lier!" the man snarled, grabbing my red kimono and violently shaking me until my teeth rattled. "You filthy half-breed!"_

_He let me go and the group of villigers parted, leaving me with my Mother's kimono piece still clutched in my trembling fingers._

_"Mother," I cried, my ears flattening against my unusually silver hair. "I-"_

_I broke down crying, huddling up in a tight ball._

Inuyasha woke up, sweat trickling down his forehead. It was night time and he figured that Kikyo was probably still asleep. He was quite surprised, however, when he turned his head and found the young priestess staring at him with a look of concern upon her face.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked him, running her fingers through his silvery hair.

Inuyasha dared not look at her. He didn't want his love to see his tears because it would show that even he was vunerable to such melancholy feelings. Kikyo was determined to know what was troubling him so she placed her head against his chest.

"It's... well..." Inuyasha was at loss for words. "I had that dream again. About the villigers blaming me for my mother's death."

Kikyo's eyes softened with sympathy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha felt his heart pound rapidly, swiftly at this. All he could do was be grateful for the darkness that hid his overwhelming blush.

"You're not a murderer," Kikyo whispered in his ear. "You would never, could never, hurt anyone..."

They stayed embraced for the whole night.

_The blood was running down her frail body, but it wasn't this that scared me. It was Kikyo's look of intense hatred that burned my soul and tore it to shreds._

_"Why did you betray me Inuyasha!" she demanded._

_I felt so confused. She was the one who had betrayed me! Wasn't she?_

_"Kikyo," was all I could say before she aimed her arrow at me._

_I was sure that once again she would pin me to the tree. The arrow, however, stopped right in front of me as Kikyo's soul returned to Kagome._

_That old hag, her older younger sister, pointed this out to us._

_Kikyo manged to get away, but I with my foolish feelings took off after her. I was quick, but unfortunately I was too late._

_Once again, I was known as a murderer..._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha sat near their camp fire.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara had gone off to check the area, so the two of them were alone. The fire flies dance merrily around the scenery, setting the mood for a calming night.

"What is it?" Inuyasha said, feeling a little akward as Kagome got closer towards him.

"Um," Kagome said, her cheeks glowing red. "You seem... Quiet lately. Something up?"

Inuyasha's cheeks grew red as well, though the glow of the campfire masked it. He held his head down and sighed.

"Feh, it's none of your buissness!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

Kagome backed away, feeling her tears coming.

"Why do you always?" Kagome started, then groaned with frustration.

"Always what?" Inuyasha said, shadows dancing across his facial features.

"Always... Keep things from me," Kagome said, hanging her head down.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head (like it had when he was little) and he flet his own tears creeping up on him.

"Because," Inuyasha whispered. "The past is catching up with me..."

"Me too," Kagome murmured, gazing once more into the flames.

They became quiet.

As Inuyasha found his way up a tree, he relaxed himself against the rough braches.

_Somehow Kagome was opening the closed door of his heart. Day by day, the pain slipped away from him. Little by little, the hurt was less. Maybe one day, there would be a place in the world for one as different as he. Someday what tears he shed will dry. And when they do..._


End file.
